Is it over really
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Kagome saw Inuyasha tell kikyo he doesn't love noone else except her Kagome runs away and she find a girl named Kyonia she is sesshomaru's love but they aren't mated yet then Inuyasha finds out he made a mistake...InuKag R&R plz read
1. The Unfaithful Hanyou

Okay Im Kyonia my named is said like kiana but spelled diffrently I love inuyasha with all my heart and I do love sesshomaru but Im makingInuyasha with kagome since everyone likes them together for some reason then with him with other people well other girls so this is my first Inuyasha and Kagome fanfiction story go easy on me...oh also kikyo bashing... I like Kikyo sometimes but i don't like what she says some times that what makes me hate her but I like kagome her sango sesshomaru and Inuyasha are my fave characters enough about me on with the story.

* * *

Kagome was walking on a path just taking a nice long relaxing walk the moon gave her comfort as her black hair shined with allits might.she and Inuyasha have been gettting close that why she was smiling so much...she then saw soul collectors she followed them Thinking Inuyashawas with Kikyo but her thoughts were reality she was behind a tree watching Inuyasha hold Kikyo 

Inuyasha:Kikyo,Naraku won't hurt you anymore when Im around I swear on it

Kikyo:Inuyasha,I love you but you have feelings for that reincarnation of mine

Inuyasha:oh,Kagome Im not sure if I have feelings for her sometimes But I don't love her maybe its just I care for her a tiny bit

**_A TINY BIT! _**kagome thought to herself crystal tears fell she decided she had heared enough if she would listen more to their confession she would expose her self because they would hear her cry she couldn't take it anymore Inuyasha had took what part of her heart that was left and shattered it like glass she ran going anywhere just far away so she could find anyone who could heal her pain or at least feel her aching heart that had always desired to find true happiness...when she stopped running she relized she was in the middle of nowhere

Kagome:now what am I gonna do Inuyasha...I loved you so How could you hurt me like this why didn't you tell me that you didnt love me I would have understood

she fell to her knees

Kagome:how can I go on living I can't live like this...Sango if only you were here Miroku and Shippo I'll miss them but going back I am bound to face Inuyasha...Im never going back

She said trying to find the tiny bit of faith she had left

Kagome:is there anybody who understand

But there was a girl in the shadows who knew exactly how she felt but she decided to wait until kagome found some hope or at least strength


	2. Hi My Name Is Kyonia

Me:Thank you for the review Now on with the story

Kagome:Inuyasha would you ever really do that

Inuyasha:I don't know!

Kagome:YOU DON'T KNOW...SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Me:oh brother would you guys shutup!

Inuyasha:why don't you!

Me:oh so you want me to delete you from the story

Inuyasha:you can't Im the main character

Kagome:no I am

Me:Ha!Inuyasha she's right

Inuyasha takes out the tetsusagia and chases Kyonia

* * *

The shadow figure decided not to wait any longer its been 3 days now.Kagome still in the middle of nowhere she seemed dark and gloomy.

Kyonia:let's say I turn that frown upside down

Kagome immediately turned around and saw a girl with long light purple hair the ended to the end of her thighs,dark gold eyes,with a purple dress with some red at the hems...she looked like a goddess her body was curvy her chest not too big but not too small just perfect.she had an aura of a priestess

Kagome:who are you

Kyonia:Im kyonia i've been watching you for quite sometime it seems this Inuyasha character hurt you pretty bad I understand how you feel

Kagome:someone you loved has hurt you so bad sometimes you feel like taking a knife and put it to your heart so you couldn't feel the pain anymore

Kyonia:yeah,a guy named Kagetsu the first guy I ever fell in love with was in love with me and my bestfriend and chose her over me he told her that I was only a tiny piece in his heart I cried for days months but I found someone to ease my pain and I want to help you to ease your pain that's why Im here

Kagome:I can't believe I found someone who actually understands Kyonia come with me

She held out her hand and Kagome took it and Kyonia took her inside the castle of the western lands

Kagome:this place is beautiful

she said feeling better then Rin came in

Rin:Lady Kyonia we're home

Kagome:wait this is Sessshomaru's castle


	3. Hearing the truth

Inuyasha:you just had to have Sesshomaru in the story

Me:kagome could you do me the honor of making Inuyasha go splat!

Kagome:my pleasure INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Me:hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!...BakaBaka!

* * *

Sesshomaru:yes this is Lord Sesshomaru's castle Kyonia told me that my halfwit of a brother has wronged you, you can stay here I have no problem with it miko as long as you respect me

Kagome:thank you Lord Sesshomaru

Kyonia:Kagome,I'll give you a room this is gonna be great another girl in the house especially near my age

Kagome:how old are you?

Kyonia:16

Kagome:Im 15

Kyonia:well see we're almost the same age

Rin:Lady Kyonia is it okay ifrin calls you mommy

Kyonia:Its okay Rin

Rin:yay!

The two girls went up the steps Kyonia gave kagome a room next to hers

Kyonia:my room is next door when ever you need me Im here take a bath there is a nice hotspings in the back of the castle.

Kagome:thanks Kyonia

Kyonia:Its okay

Kagome went inside her room as kyonia left

Kagome:at least I'll be able to be away from Inuyasha...Inuyasha

Tears began to build up

With the Inu Gang

Inuyasha and the gang had been searching for Kagome.

Miroku:I don't get it why would Kagome just leave

Shippo:maybe she was kidnapped

Sango narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha

Sango:I know why she left

Inuyasha:why?

Sango:BECAUSE YOU WENT TO SEE KIKYO,INUYASHA YOU KNOW SHE LOVES YOU YOU DUMB BASTARD HOW COULD YOU BE SO COLD IF YOU DIDN'T LOVE KAGOME YOU COULD OF TOLD HER!

Inuyasha:she...saw...she heard what I said

Miroku:sango,please calm

Sango:no Im tired of seeing kagome hurt

Hot steaming tears fell down from sango's hot face

Sango:kagome has done so much for you even though shr didn't want to you stupid...stupid halfbreed

Inuyasha:don't you dare call me that

Sango:well I wouldn't half to If you treat kagome with respect like she deserved calling her wench everyday helped you,cared for you,did kikyo ever do those things she pinned you on a damn tree for 50 years is that true love kagome kissed you to save you she had shed tears for youI would of killed you Kikyo never did that I bet if I were her you know she could of went with koga or that boy hojo in her time but you was the one she had in her heart she deserves so much better than this!

She walked off so angry so...its undescriable Inuyasha knew Sango was right he had to apologize to kagomr if they ever find her

Shippo:inuyasha you are so wrong in many ways

Miroku:Sango was right about all those things you should think it over

Inuyasha:feh I don't need to hear anything from a letcher

Miroku:but Inuyasha you have done many wrongs then me

he ran off to comfort sango along with shippo ansd Kilala


	4. She's Back the one and only Kagome

Me:Okay I like the reviews and Cyrox I get what your saying but I know all the things you had told me but-

Inuyasha:haha he told you

Me:whatever

Kagome:Inuyasha just let her get on with the story

Me:thanks Kags

Kagome:your welcome kiki

Inuyasha:can I at least have someone on my side

Me:Can we continue the story already...I mean the complaning is giving me a headache

* * *

At The Western Lands

It was the nextmonth Kagome loved being there the scene of Inuyasha and Kikyo was a blur...Kyonia became like a sister to her she always stuck by her.Kagome was writing in her journal she was happy she could go home and back here.

Dear Journal,

Kyonia seems mature yet she gets a little crazy a times but she means well.if she never had took me here I would still be in the middle of nowhere and Inuyasha would probaly find me...I wonder how everyone is doing, Im scared to go back if I did it would be awkward.Kyonia is the daughter of Great Priestess Midoriku and the daughter of Kagetsu the element god. talk about two powerful parents. it's sad she lost both of them.She's been helping with my Miko powers I've grown stronger then before.Kyonia and Sesshomaru wanted to go pay Inuyasha a visit I already know why Sesshomaru does and I don't know why Kyonia does but I'll soon find out

Love,

Kagome

She had put her journal in her backpack.She still couldn't believe how beautifyl the castle was there were a dozen of rooms and the hotsprings had a waterfull the castle was too beautiful to decribe.she went down stairs and ate.

Jaken:Rin!Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kyonia are ready we can't waste time!

Rin:but Im playing with my barbie dolls

Kagome bought barbies for Rin.Rin loved them so much she was always in her room playing with them.but Rin finally came down stairs.

Rin:Lady Kagome are you ready

Kagome:yeah,but we better hurry

Kagome,Rin.and Jaken left

Sesshomaru and Kyonia were on Sesshomaru's cloud and Kagome,Rin,and Jaken were Au-Un...I think that's how you spell it...then everyone flew off

With the Inu-Gang

Sango hasn't spoken to Inuyasha now that Kikyo made herself join the group.

Miroku:Sango,you should apologize to Inuyasha mean halfbreed was kinda harsh

Sango knew Miroku was right.

Sango:fine Inuyasha...Im sorry

Inuyasha:It didn't bother me but I don't really care for your sorryexecuse as apologize

Sango:why I-

Shippo:sango,please call if you leave I won't have a nice calm person to help me get over Kagome.

He said tearyeyed.

Sango:its okay shippo.

She snuggled him in her arms

Miroku:A demonic Aura

Kikyo:I sense a pure Aura

**I still wanna know who she think she is trying to replace kagome that claypot bitch!**Sango asaid to herself

Inuyasha:I smell...Kagome


	5. The Reunion

Me:Hey people I decided to write another chappie

Inuyasha:do I get to kick Sesshomaru's ass like always

Me:maybe...maybe not

Kagome:but you always beat Sesshomaru

Inuyasha:true...Kyonia don't ruin my continous wins off kicking Sesshomaru's ass

Me:Let the people decide

Inuyasha:please let me beat Sesshomaru people

Me:so people vote will inuyasha beat Fluffy or lose for the first time no including the his lost on the third movie...pick win or lose your votes count

* * *

They all landed in front of the InuGang . 

Sango:KAGOME!

She ran to kher bestfriend with tears.

Kagome:Sango its so nice to see youI missed you guys so much!

Shippo:Mommy!

He ran to Kagome too.

Sesshomaru:Inuyasha...hmph your still alive.

Inuyasha:Sesshomaru...hmph still want the tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru:why ask if you already know

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword Inuyasha was suprised so were the others execept Kagome,Rin,Jaken,and Kikyo...I don't even know if she know what suprise is that claypot.Sesshomaru had got his...

* * *

Me:sorry I just wanted to do a cliff hanger don't send any flames if ya do I'll stop the story here 

Inuyasha:I want to know

Kyonia whispers in his dog ears

Inuyasha:hey but I had-

Me:stop or everybody will know

Kagome:oh that se-

Me:sssssshhhhhhhhhh

Kagome:oh yeah I forgot sorry

Me:its okay


	6. Kyonia goes mad

Me:the people didn't vote inuyasha...

Inuyasha:Hey you people forgot to vote now Im probaly gonna get my ass kicked

Inuyashasulking

Kagome:typical Inuyasha sulking

Kyonia:I do have the power to make you win which I probaly won't

Inuyasha:your just doing that because you love sesshomaru

Kyonia:that has nothing to do with it...Anyhow Im gonna make another story called Mayura the Miko Angel/Miko Demoness/Eternal Moon Goddess

Inuyasha:hmph Im not the main character

Kyonia:probaly not or probaly yeah let's fet on with the story

* * *

Sesshomaru's had his right arm back!

Inuyasha:how'd you get that back!

Sesshomaru:Fortunetly the love of my life is a powerful miko wth healing pwers...scared inuyasha hahaha

Inuyasha:ha!never

Sesshomaru took out his dragon fanged tokijin as Inuyasha tooked out his now transformed dog fanged tetsusagia they were fight fiercely their swords clinging.

Kyonia:so that' inuyasha

she said holding Rin's left hand

Kyonia:they look alike

The fighting stopped

Inuyasha:i look nothing alike that monotone weirdo!

Sesshomaru:me and that halfling look nothing alike!

They snapped which was a bad idea nobody I mean nobody snaps at kyonia

Kyonia:who the hell do you both think your talking to!

Kyonia's eyes glew fire Inuyasha and suprisingly Sesshomaru were scared Rin ran behind kagome in fear like everybody else.Kyonia stormed over there and punched both of their heads like a 2000 weight was crushing their skulls.

At Night

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha still had been knocked out with swirling eyes with 90 bumps on their heads.

Kagome:sometimes kyonia can get a little crazy ut that's my sister.

Sango:could you teach mehow to punch like that!

Miroku's eyes shot open with fear knowing he would be never feel sango's soft backside again

Rin:Rin remembers when Rin and Lord Sesshomaru met her Lord Sesshomaru wanted to kill jer but faced servere butt-kicking.

everyone laughed

Kikyo:I never wanna see you hit Inuyasha like that again

Kyonia narrowed her eyes at Kikyo remembering she was the one who stole Inuyasha's heart.

Kyonia:um excuse me I know your not talking to me!

Kikyo:unfortunetly I am you have a problem

Kyonia:yeah a big ne noone talks to kyonia like that I'd stick an arrow up your ass

Kikyo:I'd like to see you try 

Kyonia:my pleasure

* * *

Me:yeah I get to kick kikyo's ass

Inuyasha:not when Im arround

Kagome:...

Inuyasha:kagome what's wrong

Kagome:love the dead girl be with the creepy dead priestess instead of a real person!

she stormed off

Me:you need an ass kicking

Kyonia cracks her knuckles

Inuyasha:NOT AGAIN!

Kyonia chases inuyasha around


	7. Kyonia vs Kikyo the face off

Me:this is gonna be the most beautiful thing to watch!

Kagome:Kyonia don't you think its a little too you know mean.

Me:the claypot took Inuyasha from you she's gonna get it especially for talking to me like that I don't play like that.

Inuyasha:okay you guys know Im right here

Kagome:Inuyasha...I hope you better stay a way from Kyonia because she's anxious to fight Kikyo

Inuyasha:feh

Me:oh read my new story Im gonna write. Im not gonna start off with pairings I want you to decide

* * *

Kyonia and Kikyo were staring at each other standing waiting for one of them to hit kyonia decided to hit first she punched Kikyo right in the nose kikyo tried to block but her block couldn't stop a 2 year old.everyone watched Kikyo tried to right hook kyonia but kyonia got to her first with a blow to the stomach Kikyo fell.

Kyonia:all that trash Kikyo but you can't even fight your not worth my time.

Kikyo's eyes burned hate towards kyonia she wiped her bleeding nose as Inuyasha helped her up.

Inuyasha:Kikyo...you can't fight if your life depended on it what was that

Kikyo:I wasn't in a hand to hand fighting mood.

Sesshomaru:we stayed here too long

Kagome:well bye sango,miroku,and shippo

Sango:your leaving

Kagome:I don't belong here

Kyonia:Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:what!

Kyonia:one day I wanna challenge you

Inuyasha:whenever yor ready...Kagome

Kagome:yes Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked towards kagome and whisperd in her ear

Inuyasha:im sorry i relized i loved you all along

kagome eyes grew wide

Kyonia:kagome:I think its best you stay here

Kagome:but kyonia

Kyonia:I belong with Fluffy you belong here with Inuyasha

Inuyasha held kagome's hand kikyo left.

Sesshomaru:Kagome,we'll see you around

He said holding Kyonia's hand

Rin:we'll miss you lady kagome

Kagome:I'll miss you too.

Atear fell kagome's eyes

**So this is true happiness this is what my heart always desired thank you kyonia so much**she said to herself as they left she smiled at Inuyasha.Inuyasha did the same and planted a kiss.

Miroku:how come we never kissed sango

Sango blushed

Shippo:oh brother

Kilala:mew

* * *

Me:oh I love this...this might be my last chapter

Kagome:no don't let it be

Inuyasha was blushing

Me:hi mister i loved you all along

Inuyasha:shutup kyonia

Me:no!


	8. Hey there's danger all around

Me:I just couldn't resist I had to write more

Inuyasha:lalalala...

Kagome:...are you singing

Me:yeah cause you singing is ...creepy

Inuyasha:I was not singing its so boring in here I had to do something

Kagome:alrighty then

Me:okay...on with the story

* * *

6 months later

Inuyasha and Kagome were still lucky in love Sango and Miroku confessesd their love also,they were hunting for shards.

Inuyasha:kagome,have you found some shards

Kagome:yeah west of here

Sango:I sense a pure aura

Miroku:I sense a demonic

Inuyasha:damn

Kagome:this is the western lands!I wonder how Kyonia,Rin,and Sesshomaru are doing plus...a whole lot of jewel shards are here.

Shippo:is Naraku here

Kagome:that's what Im thinking

They ran and opened the western land gates to see Sesshomaru battling Naraku,Hakudoshi,Kagura,Kohaku,and Kanna

Inuyasha:damn I know he doesn't think he can kill them all!

Naraku:Inuyasha here for the jewel

Sango:its complete?

Naraku:yes Kyonia has it...she summoned all the jewels since she did have the same power at her mother,

Sesshomaru:Kagome,go check Kyonia I will need you to protect her

Kagome nodded her head yes.

Kagome:why don't you guys help sesshomaru while me and shippo protect kyonia

Inuyasha:fine by me

Kagome ran inside the castle and went to Kyonia's room she was Pregnant

Kagome:oh my gosh!

Kyonia:nice to see you too and Im doing swell

she said sarcastically

Kagome:sorry!

she ran over to kyonia who had a sleeping Rin in her lap.

Kyonia:so how are you and Inuyasha.

Kagome:great!when did you and Sesshomaru gone this far?

Kyonia:6 months ago after you left Sesshomaru asked me to be his mate I wanted to visit you and tell you but I have been busy.

Kagome:I know how busy you were...

Kyonia blushed

Kyonia:Not that kind of busy, I mean if I have to rule by Sesshomaru its gonna be haed alot of demons live here and now humans do too this castle had millions of lives surrounding it I don't know If Im up for it all their lives are in my hands...

Kagome:that does sound rough, have you told Sesshomaru?

Kyonia:yeah,he said as long as Im by myside there is nothing to worry about and I believed him but...Im still not sure...So kagome we have to keep my mother's jewel safe from naraku as possible there is a secret cellar underneath the castle. that's where it is in its true form.

In The Cellar

The girls were in the cellar with Rin who was on kagome's back still asleep the room glew bright blue because the jewel was in its crystal flower form its true form.

Kagome:its beautiful!

Kyonia:I know its safe in here...now that I put a barrier...too much work for a pregnant teenager.

Kagome:teenager your like a woman

Kyonia:ya think so..

Kagome:I know so

she said smiling.

Kyonia:you were like a precious little sister to me you are consider family I never had other sibs on the account my parents died...So since yor like a sister to me I want you to join rin in being an Aunt.

Kagome:are you serious

Kyonia:or godmother

Kagome:hmmm...You frindes with sango right

Kyonia:she's nice...

Kagome:let her be the godmom I'll be the aunt I always wanted to have a older sister.

the two smiled

Kyonia:now that we got that coverd as long as we're here we are safe...

Kagome:or maybe not...

Red glowing eyes appeared in the dark corner of the room.

* * *

Me:Im gonna be a mommy yeah well in the story Im way too young for some kids now but I am a aunt of 4.

Kagome:Im gonna be a aunt...well at least you have 3 sisters i only have a brother.

Me:hey where is inuyasha?

Kagome:I don't know

Inuyasha sneaks behind kagome and kyonia

Inuyasha:boo!

both girl scream inuyasha laughs o the floor then the girls started laughing as well

Kyonia:Im gonna hurt you

Kagome:me too

Inuyasha:uh-oh


	9. Kagome saves Kyonia or not

Me:oh boy Kagome,Inuyasha is gonna get his ass whoop!

Kagome:why?

Me:He had chewed my on my brand new shoes!

Inuyasha:I don't know why?I saw a dog do it on tv at Kyonia's house and since Im a dog I decided to give it a try...it was kinda fun

Kagome:Inuyasha!shoes are one of the most important things to some girls so eventually if they get a dog and it does that their gonna get steamed.

Me:well shoes aren't that important to me its just the fact he would do such a thing!

Kyoniarolls up a newspapaer

Me:im gonna be the living hell out of you!

Inuyasha:uh-oh!

Kyonia chases Inuyasha.

Kagome:see people what I have to go through eveyday its torture anyway on with the story.

* * *

Kyonia:Kagome,can you try to do something...

Kagome:I'll try to kill it with my arrows

Shippo:Its...

The red eyed figure was just Kilala.

Kyonia:Phew!

Shippo:I thought we were gone for.

Kagome:I wonder how everyone is doing

Kilala:Mew!

Shippo:she says that Naraku left so now their fighting Hakudoshi,Kagura,Kanna,and Kohaku.

Kyonia:so many words for one mew.

Kagome:you got that right.

4 Hours Later

Kyonia,Kagome,Shippo,and Kilala we so bored.Rin was still in sleepy town.

Kyonia:I am so bored and I can't believe Rin slept this long its been 9 hours,that's how long she's been taking a nap.

Kagome:look she's starting to wake up.

Rin fluttered her dark brown eyes open.

Rin:Mom where is Dad?

Kyonia:Fighting

Rin:who Inuyasha?

Kyonia:Nope,Naraku's incarnations.

Rin:is Kohaku out there?

Kyonia:I believe so...

Rin:Rin has to save him!

Kyonia:No!its too dangerous out there you'll get killed and I'll never forgive myself for letting that happen...

Rin:okay I guess Rin should stay.


	10. Rin kisses Kohaku to save him!

Me:Hello,Im back withy some more.

Inuyasha:Shutup and get on with the story...

Me:whatever dumbass!...anyway where is kagome?

Inuyasha:I don't know..

Me:well on with the story

* * *

Hours Later

Kyonia,Kagome,and Kilala were asleep.Rin and Shippo were the only one's up.

Rin:I have to save Kohaku.

Shippo:let's go now since their asleep.

Rin:alright,Let's go!

They ran out the cellar and ran out the front door.the battled had not ended.

Rin:KOHAKU!

Kohaku:Rin...

Rin:stop!...Naraku is using you once he has the jewel he won't need you anymore and he'll kill you!

**Kill her she's lying!**Naraku said in Kohaku's Head.

Kohaku:your lying Master Naraku wouldn't do that!

Rin ran up to Kohaku.

Sesshomaru:Rin stop it this instant!

Rin kissed Kohaku on the lips suddenly all his memories came back andhe was back to normal.Kohaku blushed Rin stopped and hugged him.Kohaku held her back.

Sango:she saved him.

She said with tears in her eyes.

Hakudoshi:Kagura kill him

Kagura:fine!

She had cut his back with her fan.

Kohaku:AH!

He screamed and fell.

Rin&Sango:KOHAKU!

Kyonia,Kagome,and Kilala instantly awoken and ran outside.Hakudoshi,Kagura,and Kanna left.

Kyonia:Rin!

Rin:Mom,save him we can't let him die!

Kyonia got over there as fast as she can and put her hand on his wound.her hand glew white and his wound slowly healed.

Sango:He's okay!

Kohaku started to open his eyes to see Sango and Rin smiling down on him.

Rin:your gonna be fine...

Sango:Kohaku...

Kohaku:sister...

Kyonia:Rin,you saved him Im proud of you yet disappointed I told you not to come out here.

Rin:I know but I had to.

At Night

Kyonia:It was nice of you guys to come.

Inuyasha:it was nict to see you too.

Kyonia:and I hope you'll find Naraku and tear him to shreds!

Kagome:we will!

Sesshomaru:we'll keep the jewel here.it is much safer in Kyonia's hands.

Sango:Rin,Kyonia...thanks

Kyonia:Your welcome...which reminds me will you be the godmother of my child.

Sango:Me...

Kyonia:yeah,I know I can trust you.

Sango:Yeah.

Kyonia and Sango hugged...Kyonia and Kagome hugged as well as Rin hugged Kohaku.

Kohaku:Thanks Lady Kyonia.

Kyonia:No problem.

And the Inu-Gang left theWesten lands.


	11. The end of Naraku!

Me:no interuptions Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:but I have a say.

Kagome:Hey guys.

Me:how come you wasn't here yesterday.

Kagome:I needed a break.

Me:well that explains everything..on with the story.

* * *

3 months later... 

The Inu-Gang continued their journey looking for Naraku.When an unexepected visitor came.

Inuyasha:Mangy wolf is coming.

Then Koga appeared in front of Kagome.

Kagome:Hi Koga.

Koga:Hello,My beloved Kagome.

Inuyasha:don't waste your time me and Kagome are together.

Koga:WHAT!

Kagome:sorry koga.

Koga:You chose dog breath.

Shippo:Koga have you gotten a lead on Naraku.

Koga:yeah,I was heading to his castle.

**Kagome...its me Kyonia come to the western lands I know how to kill Naraku**.Kyonia said inKagome's mind telepathically.

Kagome:well it was nice seeing you Koga.

Koga:bye!

He said running off.

Kagome:we have togo to the western lands Kyonia knows how to kill Naraku!

At the Western Lands Castle

They gang saw Kyonia standing in front of thecastle.

Kyonia:alright there is no time for chit-chat we have to get down to business.

She said with Sesshomaru by her side.Kohaku and Rin were talking.

Kyonia:you know the Baby that looks like Hakudoshi that Naraku's been hiding.

Inuyasha:yeah...

Kyonia:there reason why he hiding it beacause it has his heart.If you kill the child Naraku is gone...

Sango:how did you get this information?

Kyonia:from what details Sesshomaru and Kagome have told me I came up with that conclusion.

Miroku:very smart.

Kyonia:now Kagome you'll need my Quiver of arrows to at least weaken him...use them wisely.Sesshomaru will join you he knows the scent of the child.Inuyasha and Sesshomau you have to work together to save our universe.

Inuyasha:we can do this.

Kyonia:hurry.

The gang started to leave.

Kyonia:Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru walked up to her.

Kyonia:be careful.

She said caressing his cheek as he kissed her soft lip.

Sesshomaru:I'll be fine.

He caught up with the others.

At Naraku's castle

Inuyasha:are you sure we are at the right place.

Sesshomaru:yes.

Kohaku:but there is nothing but a clearing here.

**Look above you!**Kyonia said in Sesshomaru's and Kagome's mind.

Sesshomaru&Kagome:Up there!

They both said and pointed to see a floating castle.

Inside the Castle.

The gang walked in to see Kagura,Kanna,and Hakudoshi.

Kagome:Inuyasha,Sesshomaru we can handle this.

Inuyasha:we are gonna help.

Inuyasha and Kagome was fighting Hakudoshi as Sango,Kohaku,Shippo,and Miroku took care of Kanna.as Sesshomaru fought Kagura.Inuyasha dis adamant barrage breaking Hakudoshi's barreier while Kagome shot Kyonia's arrows which made a pink orb at the tip with blue electricity around it.which made it look like a comet...it went straight at Hakudoshi and killed him.

Inuyasha:Kagome,you did it!

Kagome:yes!

The rest of the gang members joined them in victory.

Naraku:this is not over...

He came out the shadows in his spider form.Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran off to find the baby and they found the room it stayed in and took out their fathers swords.

Inuyasha:Let's do this.

Sesshomaru:Right with ya on that.

While the others were distracting Naraku as best as they can.then all of a sudden Naraku screamed in agony and turned to dust.

Sango:its over!

Miroku:only one way to find out.

He took of his prayer beads to see.the wind tunnel slowly disappearing.

Miroku:Now that its over...Sango would you marry me and be the barer of my children?

Sango had tears falling.

Sango:yes as they hugged.

Shippo&Kohaku:Yay! he's dead.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned.Inuyasha and Kagome hugged.Sesshomaru then saw Kyonia at the entrance of the room.

Kyonia you guys actually pulled it off.

She said with her beautiful smile and her twin babies in both arms.One was a boy withSiver hair like his dad and dark golden eyes like his mom.as for the girl had light purple hair like her mom and amber eyes like her dad.she walked over to Sesshomaru and Let him hold his children.a smile crept upon his face.

Kagome:I can't believe my neices look so adorable.

Sango:Oh my goodness my god kids!

Kikyo tried to shot and arrow at Kyonia.but Kyonia grabbed Kikyo's arrow as it came towards her.

Kyonia:I wouldn't do that if I were you...

Kikyo:shutup!

She shot another arrow but Kyonia took her bow and arrows and shot at Kikyo.

Kikyo:AHHHHHHH!

She screamed as her fate came upon her.

Kyonia:I told her not to...

Then everyone start laughing.Everyone was overjoyed but not knowing that a much greater evil was upon them

* * *

Me:the sequel is gonna be called...A new enemy I guess.

Inuyasha:Why did you kill Kikyo!

Me:if you love her so much kill yourself and burn in hell with her.

Inuyasha:I don't think I love her that much.

Kagome:hahahahaha...

Kagome laughed then Kyonia did too.

Me:that's ashame.

Kikyo:Oh really Inuyasha

Inuyasha:UH-OH

He ran as Kikyo began to shoot arrows.

Kagome:Leave him alone Kikyo.

Me:GO BACK TO HELL BITCH!

The two began to beat her up.


End file.
